Hell Corp. Employees
A Hellbent human who shares the Demon ideology of organized chaos. These humans are both office workers and troops, working directly under Hell Corp. They are representative of Demons on the surface while doubling as human ambassadors in Hell, specifically choosing to work for Demons to earn their spot among their ranks. Weapons *Company-issued weapon. *Bracer. *Human-made weapons. Employee weapons are company-issued. They bare a resemblance to that of Demon weapons that also take after the corresponding rank colors. They're powered by an accompanying bracer that powers it. Aside this weapon, humans are allowed to bring in one of their own. Perk: Weapon does double damage to Angels. Dress Code Hell Corp. employed humans require either a badge or arm band showing at the minimum. They're also given tailor-made uniforms whose colors depend on the rank. Rank I employees have a white and maroon uniform while Rank II and above have a white/black uniform. These uniforms are optional to show on the application. Rank I Uniforms: These uniforms use the standard maroon/white colors, but how these colors are used can distinguish them depending on their profession. *Maroon dominant uniforms are your standard employee. *White dominant uniforms are Ghost Tech as their uniforms try to emulate lab protocol. *Gradients of Maroon into White is usually a distinguishing feature of mages. Rank II+ Uniforms: '' *Black dominant uniforms are your standard rank+ employee *White dominant coats with orange cuff stripes are Ghost Tech uniforms. *Black with color accent vest/coat identifies higher-ranking mages. Ranks ''Rank I *Access to standard work uniform (Maroon/White. Uniform is optional in application art). *Access to a unique Hell Corp.-issued bracer (or augment if cyborg) that allows the use of company-standard weapon. *Access to all Hell Corp. branches (Magic, Ghost Tech, Standard) along with the ability to collaborate with Demon co-workers. *Magic-Branch Perk: May unlock a single Rank I element for free; Obtain 2 free spells *Ghost Tech Perk: Additional resistance (2 points extra off ghost initiative; unlocked once) *Higher resistance to Ghost/Lost Soul effects (2 points off ghost initiative rolls). *When reasoning with a Lost Soul, corruption is an additional +2 ''Rank II'' *New standard work uniform (Black/White. Uniform is optional in application art). *Automatic Demon contract (Faction version of a pact). *Double the amount of Havocs obtained during roleplays (unlocked only once). *Able to purchase a new bracer with a randomized effect (i.e extra damage, extra initiative, etc). For prices and effects, please visit the shop. *Magic-Branch Perk: May unlock a single Rank II element for free; Obtain 2 free spells *Higher resistance to Ghost manipulation (5 points off Ghost initiative rolls. Unlocked for all ranks after 2) *You may reroll one die once per battle. (Unlocked once) *When reasoning with a Lost Soul, corruption is an additional +4 ''Rank III'' *Completely resistant to Ghost manipulation *Ability to choose demon subspecies traits *Contract effects manifest in the form of a cursed eye. The color can correspond with a sin color, but it can be any color. *Magic-Branch Perk: May unlock a Rank III single element for free; Obtain 2 free spells *You may reroll your initiative die once per battle. (Unlocked once) *When reasoning with a Lost Soul, corruption is an additional +6 ''Rank IV'' *Effects of the contract manifest the strongest, your character now exhibits eyes similar to that of Demons. *Can gain minor physical species traits if subspecies is chosen (Optional on application art). *Magic-Branch Perk: May obtain 2 free spells *Once per battle, you may change your initiative roll to 20. (Unlocked once) *When reasoning with a Lost Soul, 17+ doubles corruption value of roll. Category:Factions